The Love Triangle
by princ3ssphiona
Summary: Jess had two of the worst problems, and he has to pick just one. RJOC AU
1. Prologue

A.N.: Hey, this is the Prologue; I know it's kinda short... Ok it's really short but yea, I couldn't think of really anything else for it. I hope you enjoy.

princ3ssphiona

The Love Triangle

Usual Disclaimers Apply

Jess Mariano was a quiet guy; he never spoke unless spoken to. But that was also when the second part of his personality would kick in, the rebel, smartass part. He couldn't help but be sarcastic to people, that is unless he liked them.

Like Rory Gilmore. From the first time Jess had laid his brown eyes on Rory's beautiful face, he knew that this girl was meant for him. She could make him laugh, - which was impossible for anyone – and she loved to read books just like him. He knew that there was a reason for her, a reason that she was made and put on this planet and that reason... was to be with him. She had beautiful blue eyes, and the most gorgeous coffee brown hair that Jess wanted so badly to just run his hands through.

But there was just one problem. Alexa Jordan. The girl had the most natural beauty Jess had ever seen, and she was even more spontaneous. She was just like him. Loved to party, but also liked to just sit back and relax with a book every now and then. Alexa had dirty blonde hair and hazel green eyes with more colors in them than anything he'd ever seen. Jess has two of the worst problems, and he has to pick just one.


	2. And The Triangle Starts

A.N.: Ok, this one is a bit longer than the prologue. So lets all do the happy dance dances around room Yay everyone does the happy dance! Lol, ok anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.

princ3ssphiona

P.S. smile1 how did you know that it was me? Or did you not know it was me? Anyway either way, it is me oddmoonbi. This account is going to be used **only** for when I have writers block. So just to let everyone know. Ok I'm going now. :)

The Love Triangle

Usual Disclaimers Apply

Jess lived with his uncle in a small town near Hartford. He went to Stars Hollow High and helped his Uncle with his diner when he would get back from school. Jess's mom sent him to live in Stars Hollow a year earlier. She said that she couldn't handle him any more, but Jess knew that she just couldn't afford to feed him and keep buying her drugs. Jess had just turned eight-teen; he has just begun his senior year.

Rory Gilmore lives in Stars Hollow and always goes to Luke's Diner where Jess works. But she goes to Chilton Prep in Hartford. She's been going ever since her sophomore year. But Alexa Jordan goes to Stars Hollow High. She also lives in Stars Hollow and goes to visit Jess at the diner quit often too. Both girls have a thing for Jess, but neither knows that Jess has a thing for the other. They both also know each other and are ok with each other. They aren't the best of friends but they get along.

Jess walked over to a table occupied by two women. He set their food down. "Jess could you refill our coffee please?" The younger girl asked him smiling. "Yea Jessie, pwease, pwease perty pwease!" The older one said holding her coffee cup up with a pouty face. Jess shook his head. "Yea Rory, I'll get you some. But your mom has had enough." Jess said then turned and walked back to the counter to get the coffee. "I'll sue if you don't get me some coffee Jess!" Lorelai yelled after him.

Jess returned with a crooked grin on his face. "I can see it now. "Miss Gilmore what is your complaint?" "Oh well see Mr. Mariano refused to give me anymore coffee." "And why is that Miss Gilmore?" I'm not sure, maybe because I had already had one or two cups." The judge looks at you with a skeptical look. "Just one or two ma'am? Is that what you said?" "Uh... yes sir, oh all right fine I had fourteen, ok fourteen cups of coffee. But I just wanted to even it out!"

Lorelai just looked at him with her mouth wide open. "Did you just say more than half a sentence?" Jess just looked at Lorelai, then sighed as he started to pour them both some coffee. As he started to walk off Lorelai spoke again. "Wait how is fifteen even?" Jess kept walking but said to her. "I know, but it's something you would say." Jess went on back to work and Lorelai just looked at him.

"Rory you need to tame him or something." Lorelai stated before taking a sip of her coffee. "Uh mom we aren't going out." Rory said as she put a fry in her mouth. Lorelai took a bite out of her cheeseburger then replied. "So he's still your friend right?" Rory nodded her head. "Alright so he should respect me, since I'm his friend's mom and all." Lorelai took another bit of her burger.

"Hey Miss Lorelai, hey Rory." Rory turned around some in her chair and saw Alexa. "Oh hey Alexa. And how many times have I told you not to call me Miss? It makes me feel old." Lorelai said to her with a grin. "Oh sorry, I forgot its just habit." Alexa grinned back then went and sat at a table by the window. "Now see Rory, that's what I'm talking about 'respect'. Why don't you hang out with her more?" Rory just looked at her mom. "Oh well you know," Rory looked back down at her plate. "There's just something about her. I don't know."

"Oh yea... lets see she's nice!" Lorelai exclaimed. Rory stuck her tongue out at her mom, Lorelai returned the expression.

Alexa flagged Jess down. "Hey Alexa, what can I get you?" Jess asked with a smirk. "Ah a Root Beer, fries and a grilled cheese sandwich please." Alexa smiled. "Coming right up." Jess returned his pen to his ear and his and his pad to his back packet. Then went back to the kitchen to give Caesar the orders.

Alexa watched him as he walked off, then just shook her head and sighed, then turned to the little town outside the window. After looking out the window at the trees with their leaves changing colors, Alexa opened her book bag and pulled out her English book. She opened it and started studying when Jess walked up. "Here you go." "Hmm? Oh thanks." Alexa said pushing her book out the way so Jess could set her plate down. "Your welcome. So what you reading?" Jess looked over at her book. Alexa took a sip of her drink before answering. "Oh I got a test with Mrs. West tomorrow in fifth hour."

"Mrs. West is pretty good I had her last year." Jess leaned onto the table. "Really? Did you have Mrs. Allison for Biology?" Alexa asked with a weird face. "No I didn't, why she bad?" "Yea, awful!" Alexa said then put a fry in her mouth. "Figured from your facial expression." Jess said with a grin. Alexa just smiled at him.

"Jess lets go! You're on the clock!" Alexa jumped when she heard Luke yell at Jess. "Alright I'm coming!" Jess yelled back. "Question," Jess returned his gaze to Alexa. "You wanna do something tonight?" Alexa looked at him and grinned. "Uh yea sure. What you want to do?" "Come on Jess!" Luke yelled again from the counter. Jess sighed and looked at Luke. "I'm coming, ok!" He looked back at Alexa. "I get off at six, meet me here then?" "Yea sure." Alexa smiled and Jess returned to his job.

"Oh so I guess that's why you don't like her." Lorelai said grinning and looking at Alexa without her knowing. "Why, what do you mean don't like who?" Rory set her burger down. "Well it looks like Alexa just set something up with the rebel boy." Lorelai took a sip of her coffee then looked at Rory. Rory casually glanced over her shoulder at Alexa who was studying and eating her fries. Rory turned back to Lorelai. "How do you know?" "Well they just had more than a two second conversation." "So what does that mean?" Rory raised an eyebrow.

"Just a look she has, she's glowing." "What does it matter anyway?" Rory asked after taking a sip of her coffee. "Cause you like Jess." "No I don't." Rory exclaimed. "Whatever." Lorelai said and went back to eating. Rory ate a fry then looked at her mom. "I don't like him!" "Ok sweetie that's fine." "Mom, I'm serious I don't." Lorelai looked at her and smiled. "And like I said Rory, its fine." They both went back to eating, Lorelai giggling a little bit and Rory with an aggravated expression on her face said. "I don't like him!"


End file.
